


Supergirl [Kara Danvers] x Reader [oneshot]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9759458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: You don't know if Kara likes girls and your friends try to help you out. [Taken from my Quotev account.]





	

Kara Danvers was the girl of your dreams until Supergirl came along. That was true up to the point where you found out they were the same person and you were head over heels.

The only problem was no one knew that you knew and neither did you know if Kara swung that way. And you knew Winn had feelings for Kara and you couldn't bare to take that away from him.

But when Kara rejected Winn, you took it as a sign. Okay, you didn't, but Winn, the poor sweetheart, did.

"But [Naaaame]—!" Winn whined, following shortly behind the girl as she walked to her apartment.

"No, Winn, I know you only want to help, but you told me she wasn't gay." You huffed, turning to him abruptly. He skidded to a halt in an attempt to avoid hitting you.

"Exactly!" He said, smiling in his 'I think I'm right?' kind of way. "Wasn't. Past tense!"

You rolled your eyes and sighed, turning back the way you were going. "That doesn't change anything."

"Be-Besides, she-she said gay!" He exclaimed, getting a few questioning gazes as he ran to catch up with you. "She could be bi! Or pan! Or… something!"

"Winn…"

He snapped and exclaimed. "Oh! I know! You should ask Alex!"

"Ask Alex what?" You glanced at him, eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"If she knows what Kara's preference is, duuh."

"Jesus christ, Winn."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"You're saying you don't know?" [Name] exclaimed, looking at the other woman incredulously.

"Look, I don't know. She never really cared to specify. She's had a few female crushes here and there, but those were when she first came to us."

"Okay… that doesn't really help."

"I'm sorry, [Name]. I wish I could be of more help."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Alex was a dud. She doesn't know." You said, slamming your hands on Winn's desk.

"Really?" He looked down solemnly. "I really thought she'd know."

"Well, she di—," you were cut off by the sound of someone coming up behind and blandly saying your name. You recognized the voice immediately and swung around.

"Ms. Grant!" You exclaimed. "I didn't see you there!"

"No," she said coolly, arms crossed as usual. "Of course not. Please come to my office for a private," she pointedly looked at Winn, "talk."

You looked down shamefully. "Yes, ma'am."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

A few seconds later, you were in Ms. Grant's office.

Placing her hands on her desk, Cat started. "Kerah, recently, has been very distracted by someone other than James Olsen, surprisingly, and I want my assistant back."

"Uh, wha—?"

"For everyone's sake, ask. Her. Out. Now shoo, I have work to do."

In a slightly confused daze, you started to back out. "Okay…"

As you attempted to escape, she continued. "I have set up reservations at my most frequented restaurant for you and Kerah."

"Great…"

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Kara stared at the table awkwardly. "So, uh… what is all this?"

Oh, dear lord.

"Ms. Grant set this up." You desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the Kryptonian.

"Whyyyy?" She drawled, looking from the table to you.

"Because I… I-I really like you and Ms. Grant noticed and put this all together." You shouted out quickly. After a few moments of no reply, you shook your head. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake—!"

Before you could run out of the restaurant, Kara had placed both hands on either side of your face and quickly pressed her lips against yours. You missed back almost immediately, letting it go on for awhile.

When you finally pulled away, she whispered with half-lidded eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
